Jaydens fight
by Partager Super
Summary: Jayden finally confesses his feelings for Emily. Emily loses thought of who she loved. She thinks she is in love with Mike. Can Jayden win her back or will it be to late?


Emily & Jayden

Summary – Jayden finally confesses his feelings to Emily. Then Emily loses thought of who she loved. ( Memory Loss ) Emily thinks she is in love with Mike. Can Jayden win Emily over or will it be to late?

Highyah! Said Emily as she did a high kick followed with a high back flip and hit the training dummy.

Nice work Em. Complimented Jayden.

Thanks replied Emily.

Hey I was wondering if… Right when he tried to finish his sentence the gap sensor went off.

Why does it always have to go off when I am trying to finish my sentence. Jayden thought to himself.

Rangers. It's at Northway and Pacific street told Mentor J.

When they all got there they saw tons of moogers and a Nighlok that looked like an aunt.

Haha rangers I been waiting upon your return said the nighlok. My name is Arbegla.

Hahaaaa. What kind of name is Arbegla? Laughed Mike.

For your information it's a very scary name. Snarled Arbegla.

In what country? Laughed Mike.

Mike. We are so posed to be taking nighloks down not trying to make fun of them or encouraging it. Said Kevin.

You always have to be no fun told a depressed Mike.

Well if your all done mocking each-other I rather have you all defeated and go laugh about your defeat with Master Xandred. Mocked and Laughed Arbegla.

How do you know we will go down easy? Asked Jayden.

You have her! He pointed to Emily. Emily looked surprised and sad.

Don't talk about her like that trying to defend her said Jayden.

Its okay Jayden reassured Emily. I know I had little training and I not that good as you but I wont let a mean nasty nighlok bring me down.

So hows your sister? Still dying I see. Laughed the nighlok.

You know what your not that nice! Said Mia.

And you! Does anymore of your family die from your cooking?

That's not nice! Said Kevin.

Oh and you does your friends still think your boring? Cause well News flash, you are! Laughed the nighlok.

Why are you mocking us? Is that the only joke you can come up with to come over your happiness is hurting everyone's feeling? Yelled Mike.

Oh looks it's the guy who cant get no one to love him not even his own parents. Oh and I shouldn't forget little red over here.

Are you to afraid of the little weak ranger over here to tell her your in love with her. Well opps I just told her for you mocked the nighlok.

Emily looked over at Jayden and word mouthed Really? And he looked over at her and shook his head and she smiled back.

Nighlok we are not afraid of you so can we be done now? Yelled reassured Emily.

Haha you think I am easy to beat well no as he took a swing at Mia and Mia fell down.

Kevin went over to Mia and helped her up.

Are you okay? Asked Kevin.

Oh yea just have a bruise on my ankle.

Well I don't want u guys to get back up now do we? Arbegla said and he opened up his hands and formed a ball and shot it at Kevin and Mia making them fall down and demorph.

Kevin! Mia. Screamed Emily as she ran over there to her friends to help them.

Ha! Two down. Three to go. Laughed the nighlok.

We may have three left but that means three against one Said Mike.

I can still beat you said the nighlok.

As he took another swing at the ground making the Earth shake as the rangers left standing fell to the ground and Arbegla walked over to Mike and looked Mike in the eyes and Arbegla's eyes changed colored and all of a sudden Mike fell unconscious.

Mike! Yelled Jayden.

Ha! One weak one left and one scared lover boy to defeat. I will be done sooner than I thought. Said the nighlok.

They were still on the ground when the nighlok went up to Emily as he said. My dear you may be weak but you're the one that can separate the rangers.

He opened up his hands and put it on Emilys head while Jayden screamed Emily as she fell to the floor with her nose bleeding.

Emily! What you do to her? Jayden screamed as he got up and ran to her holding her in his hands.

When she wakes up who ever she sees she will fall in love with. Laughed the nighlok. You wont ever have her or she wont ever have you.

Arbegla opened up a gap as he went through it.

Emily! You will be okay! You have to. He told her as he watched her sleep.

It was the middle of the night and Emily woke up finding herself in the Recovery room.

Oh. My head as she sat up in her bed holding her head. She started to walk out of the room to go get a drink. She went to the kitchen and went to the refridgerator ( cant spell it ) she opened it and grabbed a bottle of water and closed it to turn around and see Mike up at the table with his laptop.

Em! Your up! Smiled Mike.

She felt something weird when he smiled at her like a spark of something. Ugh so… She started to shake her head. So what you looking at as she managed to pull up a chair ad sit next to him both looking at the screen together.

I am on

Whats that? Asked Emily.

Funny. Hilarious. Pictures. On. Websites. Replied Mike.

Oh that's cool.

She started to sneeze and Mike started to laugh and said Blessu as he looked at her. She smiled and they both started to laugh and they both looked at each-other and Mike started to lean in and they were about to kiss when Jayden walked in turning on the light and startled them both and they shot back pretending nothing happened.

Emily! Said Jayden. Your up!

Hi. Ugh. Ya. I been up for about 10 minutes now. Said Emily.

Oh. Are you okay? Asked Jayden.

Ya! Why wouldn't I be?

Do you remember what happened today with the nighlok? Asked Jayden.

Nighlok? What nighlok? Asked Emily.

You don't remember? Asked Mike.

The nighlok did something to her Mike. He put his hands on her head and said That when she wakes, who ever she sees will fall in love with. Responded Jayden.

Emily. When you woke who was the first person you saw? Asked Jayden.

Emily not sure what this was about. Told Jayden that she saw Mike was the first person she saw when she woke up. Why? Asked Emily.

Jayden looked angry at Mike and Mike just said, What's this about?

The nighlok said who ever she wakes up to will be the person she falls in love with. She is in love with you now responded a very angry Jayden.

What? How do we fix this? Asked Mike.

They both looked at Emily. Emily just shot back a scared look.

I don't know responded Jayden. Lets wait till morning and we will talk to Mentor. Jayden walked to Emily. Emily you have to stay in your room tonight. Don't get up or go to Mikes room please. The nighlok messed up with your head.

Told Jayden.

Ugh sure said a very curious Emily.

They all went back to bed and waited to talk to Mentor.


End file.
